


The Heat of the Moment

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [32]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Situation, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Well that escalated quickly, neighbors to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Thanks to Stacy forprompt #34:“You can put your cold feet on me.”
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Ship Fics [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1137458
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	The Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stacy for [prompt #34](https://sentence-fragments.tumblr.com/post/128655641230/101-fluffy-prompts): **“You can put your cold feet on me.”**  
> 

Suga shivered as he hurried through the snow, its cold, wetness seeping through his poor choice of footwear, stinging his skin. Where had this storm come from anyway? He was sure he’d heard it wasn’t supposed to start until the next day but here he was, without proper shoes, trudging through newly formed snow dunes in the street. 

Finally, his apartment complex was in view and he pushed forward with an extra burst of speed, eager to get in and warm up. Trembling on the ride in the elevator, he relished the moment the ding sounded announcing his floor. By the time he reached his front door, he was sure his lips were past blue and easing towards white. Fridge fingers (he’d forgotten gloves as well) dug through the pockets of his satchel bag only to come up empty. 

He couldn't find his keys. 

“No. No. No, no, no!” he mumbled, continuing to search despite knowing they weren’t there. 

He was just about to dump the entire contents of his bag to the ground despite knowing he only put his keys in two places and both had turned up no keys when the door across from his apartment opened. 

“Are you ok?” Ushijima asked in his deep rumbling voice. 

It was _unfair_ what that voice did to Suga. Turning around, he tried for a bright smile but was sure it looked more like a grimace. “Um… no...not… really,” he said through chattering teeth and wanted to die because how embarrassing was this situation. “I can’t find my keys and, uh, I’m kind of freezing.” 

Ushijima looked him over from head to foot, pausing at his feet and Suga could feel a blush fighting against the lingering numbness of his face. “I can see why. Your shoes are rather unfit for today.”

“Yes, well, the weatherman predicted snow flurries tomorrow,” Suga replied, working to keep his tone light. “Guess I should have learned by now that bastard always lies.”

“He does seem to be rather inaccurate with his predictions,” Ushijima agreed. After a pause, he stepped further into the hall, unblocking the open threshold of his apartment. “If you would like, you can warm up in here. The superintendent just left and with the weather, I’m sure he’ll be gone longer than you’ll want to wait in the hallway.” 

Suga’s heart pounded against his rib cage. Over the year they’d been neighbors, neither had entered the other’s apartment. It wasn’t that Ushijima was unfriendly or Suga inhospitable. They were just hardly ever home at the same time at a reasonable hour for guests. Suga would like to have considered them friends in some way but it was just so difficult to tell what the stoic male was thinking. 

That and his crush made him uncharacteristically nervous. Usually, when he wanted someone, Suga had no problem flirting it up. If they were interested, great, if not, he’d back off. 

But he could never quite get a read on this guy. 

Of course, the one time they were home at the same time in the middle of the day was when Suga looked a mess and like a fool who couldn’t determine the weather for himself. He sighed internally, deciding that it would be better to accept the offer of assistance and a chance to get to know Ushijima better, just like he’d been wanting to. 

“That would be great, thank you,” he said, picking up his bag and moving towards Ushijima who gestured for him to go ahead. 

He stepped into his apartment, removing his soggy shoes, saying, “Pardon the intrusion.” 

“Let me help you with your coat,” Ushijima offered, his thick fingers grazing over Suga’s shoulders and down his arms as he pulled off the snow-laden garment. The touch made Suga shiver again and he wanted nothing more than to push back into the heat emitting from the man. 

“You’re still shivering, it would probably be a good idea for you to change clothes,” Ushijima said. 

Suga’s face flushed bright red. “Ah! That’s ok, I’ll just—”

“Nonsense, you’ll get sick if you stay wet.” 

Suga bit his lip to keep from groaning. He watched as Ushijima walked down the hall to what was presumably his bedroom and disappeared. Standing awkwardly in the entryway, Suga glanced around taking in the view of Ushijima’s home. It was sparsely but tastefully decorated, everything seeming to have its place and proper function. He wouldn’t have been surprised to find the ottoman filled with blankets. Ushijima seemed the type of man to purchase dual-purpose furniture, maximizing space and functionality. 

“The bathroom is here,” Ushijima said, breaking into his thoughts and making him jump. “A hot shower would do you some good.” 

Suga nodded, padding down the hall to the beam of light spilling into the rather dark hallway. 

“Thank you,” he said, noting some garments were sitting on the sink top. 

There was a pause and then Ushijima said, “I could dry your clothes in the meantime.”

Suga blinked up at him and wondered how many times in the span of ten minutes he could blush. “Right!” he said a little too loudly before practically diving into the bathroom. He shucked his damp, cold clothes, cracking the door open to hold them out to Ushijima who took them in hand without a pause. 

“Take as long as you need,” he said through the closed door. 

Suga heard his steps retreating and took in a deep breath, pushing it out in a sigh. “Some seducer you are, Sugawara, what the hell is wrong with you?” he grumbled to the mirror. 

Another shiver racked his body and he turned on the taps, sighing in relief when the hot water hit his skin. He didn’t take long, just enough to get the chill out of his bones. Dried off, he looked at the clothes Ushijima had offered him without batting an eye. There was a t-shirt that Suga practically swam in and he took entirely too much pleasure in that and a pair of drawstring sweatpants that were by far too long but nice and soft and warm. 

This was certainly not helping him get over his crush on the man. Really, who offered shelter and their own clothes to someone who, while neighborly, was really just a stranger? 

Now that he was dressed, there was no reason for Suga to remain in the bathroom and yet he kept hesitating at exiting. His mind just wouldn’t stop racing at the intimacy of the entire situation and he was sure that, at some point, he was going to open his mouth and get himself into trouble. 

Not that he minded trouble every now and again, but the more he thought about it, the more he really didn’t want to mess things up with his neighbor. 

_Then stop being weird and just go out there! He’s going to think you fainted or something._ Sure enough, just before he’d gathered the courage to open the door, there was a knock at it that made him jump. “Ah, yes?” he asked, cursing when his voice cracked. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were ok,” Ushijima said. 

“I’m fine,” Suga replied, pulling open the door and giving his best, beaming smile. “The water just felt so good, I kind of lost myself there for a moment.” He looked into those olive-green eyes and tried not to swoon. “Thank you so much for the clean, warm clothes. I’m feeling much better.”

Ushijima didn’t reply right away, just stood staring down at Suga, his eyes a little wider than before. 

“Ushijima-san?” Suga tried, taking a step forward. 

“Uh, right. Glad they fit enough to be comfortable.” He spun on his heel, saying over his shoulder, “I have some soup prepared if you’re hungry.” 

If Suga didn’t know any better, he would say the man was running away from him. His mood plummeted and he really, really wished he could get into his apartment. It was tempting to ask someone to break the door down at this point but that would just mean he’d have to pay to replace it. 

Well, at least if he knew Ushijima was so thoroughly _not_ attracted to him, that could make the night easier he supposed. He headed back to the kitchen where he found Ushijima dishing out two bowls of soup. “That smells wonderful,” he said, despite wondering if he would have an appetite to join the man in a meal. But he was hungry enough that the awkward encounter in the hall was, if not forgotten, at least pushed aside. 

“I hope you enjoy it. My best friend’s grandmother gave me the recipe and I’ve been working to perfect it, so I would appreciate it if you could tell me any flaws you find,” Ushijima said as he set a bowl before Suga.

“Uh, sure thing,” Suga replied, a little stunned. He wasn’t sure why he was surprised, Ushijima did strike him as somewhat of a perfectionist—if his window plant boxes were anything to go by. Spooning out a taste, he blew on the liquid to cool it down enough to give it a taste. The moment it hit his tongue, he was moaning. “Oh my god, it’s delicious.”

“Really?” Ushijima asked, looking across the table at him, the hint of a smile on his lips. 

“Yes, absolutely. It’s very homey and… comforting,” Suga said, then took another sip. 

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, but Suga was happy to note it wasn’t necessarily an uncomfortable one. He’d noticed that Ushijima was a man of few words and he found to his surprise that he didn’t mind the companionable quiet. Known as a social butterfly, many people assumed that Suga wanted to be talking always but that wasn’t the case. It was exhausting, especially after a long, stressful day. So finding someone to enjoy a bit of togetherness without a bunch of yapping. 

Finishing his bowl, Suga sat back in his seat and sighed happily. “That was really wonderful, thank you so much.”

Ushijima had finished eating as well and had stood to gather their dishes. “I’m glad,” he replied, all trace of his earlier discomfort gone. “If you’re not opposed, we could perhaps watch a movie while we wait for the landlord to return.” 

The landlord, right. Suga blinked himself out of his full stomach haze. “That would be nice,” he said, following Ushijima to the couch. He squashed down disappointment at their sitting on opposite ends of it. Ushijima pulled up Netflix and Suga had to stifle a laugh at how he’d found himself with a man who probably didn’t even know the concept of ‘Netflix and chill’ or if he did, he’d mean it literally. 

Suga eyed the space between them, knowing that if he were home, he’d had drawn his feet up to the couch by now to sit a bit more comfortably, but as he was a guest in a half stranger’s house, he sat almost primly. 

“Please, get comfortable, I don’t want you to feel like you have to sit like a statue all evening,” Ushijima said. 

Gratified, Suga flashed him a sincere smile of thanks, pulling his feet up as he wanted and leaning against the arm of the couch. He wasn’t familiar with the film Ushijima had picked so it was actually easier to pay attention to it and not the man near him for once. 

That was, until, Suga shivered against the cold of his feet. His feet always got so dang cold and not that the residual heat from his shower had worn off, the cold was creeping from the base of them up his body. 

“Are you cold again?” Ushijima asked, but he didn’t seem annoyed. 

“Yeah, sorry, my feet just get so ice cold. I usually put socks on but,” he paused, expecting Ushijima to maybe offer a blanket or possibly socks since he’d been so forthcoming with a shirt and pants. 

Instead, he fried Suga’s brain when he replied, “You can put your cold feet on me. I run hot.” 

Suga’s wide eyes stared at the man across from him, watching as the realization that he’d said those words _out loud_ hit Ushijima like a freight train. His whole body tensed, his eyes widened and his cheeks were such a beautiful shade of pink, Suga wanted to cry. “I… that was… I didn’t mean…” Ushijima kept stammering, unable to look Suga in the face. 

Feeling suddenly quite bold and taking the opening for what it was worth, Suga instead crawled across the space between them. As he moved, he thought back to what Ushijima had looked like when he’d first caught sight of Suga in his clothes and with the distance between that moment to now, Suga realized it hadn’t been displeasure he’d seen in his eyes. 

It had been a surprise followed by a brief flash of heat that, had Suga been on his game, he wouldn’t have missed. 

Now, within inches of the man he’d been lusting after for nearly a year, Suga said, his voice low, “Ushijima-san, I can assure you, I'm very aware of how _hot_ you run.” He got a little closer, thrilled at the heated gaze that turned his way when his words registered in Ushijima’s ears. “And if you don’t mind, I’d like very much if you warmed me up… from head to toe, if you please.”

Ushijima didn’t hesitate, hauling Suga into his lap, his fingers digging into the minute give of his hips. He surged up, capturing Suga’s lips with his own and real, true heat did indeed flood over every inch of Suga’s body. The man kissed with everything he had and Suga responded in kind, trailing his fingers through perfectly cut brown hair, pulling a moan from the man beneath him. 

They broke apart, Suga gasping as Ushijima trailed wet, hot kisses down the side of his neck, tugging aside the worn collar of the shirt to tease his collarbone. “When you came out of the bathroom in my clothes,” Ushijima mumbled against his skin, “I almost took hold of you then and there.”

“I wish you would have,” Suga laughed, hissing at the tease of teeth on his flesh, “I thought you were disgusted or something.”

“Not at all,” Ushijima said unnecessarily given their position but Suga appreciated the reassurance. 

His cock was growing hard against the press of all that heat and muscle to his body and Suga yelped when Ushijima’s hand stole into the loose folds of the very much-too-large pants he wore. He stopped at the sound, grunting, “Too much?” 

“Keep going, please,” Suga begged, grinding into his hand. 

He wanted so much at that moment. To touch and taste Ushijima, to be fucked by him, to blow him, it was all running through Suga’s mind so quickly that before he could stop it, he came. It was embarrassing for a multitude of reasons but Ushijima did not seem put off. 

If anything, he kissed harder and longer, stealing Suga’s breath as his own. He pivoted them, hovering over Suga, his mass a welcome pressure on Suga’s body. “Touch me, please,” Ushijima ground out and Suga obliged, pushing past the elastic of the sweats Ushijima wore, wrapping his hand around his weeping cock. 

“Fuck, you’re thick,” Suga said, practically salivating at the thought of that much dick in his ass. He really, _really_ hoped for rounds two and three, hell, maybe even a four if he was really lucky. 

“I’m glad you approve,” Ushijima said, looking decidedly smug despite the high flush on his cheek and brow. 

He dipped down, slotting their mouths together in an utterly filthy kiss that Suga one hundred and ten percent approved of. Suga fisted his cock quick and hard, nipping the bottom lip that slid between his teeth. 

“Hnnng, Sugawara-san,” Ushijima moaned. 

“That’s it, Ushijima-san. Come for me,” Suga panted in his ear, tugging his lobe between his teeth. 

Ushijima groaned again, pistoning his hips faster. He came with a growl, his hold on Suga almost bruising and with his pale skin, it probably would have been. When it was over, Suga could feel the tremble of his body as he worked to hold his full weight off of him. 

“It’s ok, I want to feel you, I’m stronger than I look,” Suga assured. 

“That’s not it,” Ushijima replied. He opened his eyes, giving what Suga could only describe as a wry smile. 

“Oh?” Suga teased, tracing one finger down Ushijima’s strong jawline. When he nodded, Suga asked next, “Then what did you have in mind?” 

“I thought we could get cleaned up and I could take you to my bed where I can fuck you properly,” Ushijima said without losing Suga’s gaze. 

Hearing the word ‘fuck’ out of those proper lips _did things_ to Suga. He all but shoved the man off him, making him laugh as he dragged him to his own bathroom. They would probably miss the superintendent coming back but Suga didn’t care. 

And with the way Ushijima pounded him into the mattress later and afterward spooned to his back asleep, he knew he didn’t care either. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why do my stories with Suga emulate 80's song titles? I have no idea.


End file.
